Of Spirit and Stein
by MysteryPT
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Stein and Spirit! If you have a request don't be afraid to tell! Hope you'll like it! Rated T just to be safe. Ch 2 update!
1. I can still walk

**Hello guys! This is my first Soul Eater fic! I guess this is a drabble... Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Stein, don't bully them."

"I am not bullying them, I just want to dissect them."

"You're scaring them."

"Senpai, it's not actually bullying right?"

He heaved a loud sigh. Looking at his Meister, he smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Stein, we've got job to do."

"Alright, senpai."

* * *

His name is Spirit, Spirit Albarn. And he is a weapon. His Meister? A not-so-simple boy with the name of Franken Stein. He, Spirit, couldn't understand at first why was he paired with a boy a few years younger than him. But after seeing his power, he could not protest. Franken Stein, or usually called Stein, is a strong Meister capable of many things. He is not only smart, he's strong too!

* * *

"Another two-star job?" the dissecting maniac asked with a monotonous voice. Spirit could only nod. For the nth time in his life, he got another two-star job. It isn't as easy as one-star job, but it's much more exciting that way, he noted.

This time it was a job to catch a serial murderer. Stein talked about dissecting the murderer and Spirit could only say "No, Stein, they are not for dissecting. And have you been switching by toes again? It felt uncomfortable."

Stein was normal, as normal as he could be, at least. He had been suppressing this weird urge of being a maniac on the street. His mind was playing tricks on him. His head hurts. It felt like a war happening inside him. During their walk to the serial murderer's house he felt a twitch on his face, near his mouth. Had he been suppressing an evil grin as well? He did not know.

It was a long walk, he felt. He stopped many times. He felt so weak. His energy was drained just by stopping that evil part of his. Senpai was looking at him, worried. After walking for about an hour or so, Stein could not handle it anymore.

"Senpai, I'm sorry, can we not do this job? I feel a little sick." he muttered.

"It's ok. Come on, want me to carry you home, Stein?"

"I can still walk."

"Sure?"

the boy looked at his senpai. "I can still walk."

* * *

**Darn.. So lame xD oh well, reviews... please?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Maka

**Heyoo~ I'm back with the next chapter xD I was just rehearsing for my farewell party but I got bored and lots of stories appeared in my mind! Hope this isn't too short!**

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Senpai, I heard you've become a death scythe."

"Yeah, Kami helped much."

"How do you feel?"

"Like a death scythe."

"How's Kami?"

"Pregnant. 5 months."

he sipped his coffee. Hadn't it only been seven months since Kami became Spirit's Meister? If Kami's forcing herself to wield Spirit during her pregnancy, maybe 2 months would be added to the time. So Kami made Spirit a death scythe in just four months?

Oh wow, they're tough. Death scythe in four months. It made him want to dissect his ex-partner and also his wife, his ex-partner's meister. He grinned.

"Stein, don't you dare dissect us. We don't want the baby to be premature."

"How did you know?"

"Come on, Stein. I have known you for years now. You are a dissecting maniac that is super sadistic who had dissected me many..." a glare from the late teen with patches even on his face stopped the young death scythe.

If looks could kill, he would be dead. Spirit froze. Oh no, Stein would kill him. Dissect him in his lab. He wouldn't spare his wife's life. Not even his child-to-be. Spirit covered his face in reflex.

He was dumbfounded when his ex-Meister continued drinking his coffee. "So, what's going to be the child's name?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe a simple name. Roda is it's a girl, Chris if it's a boy." Spirit answered playfully. Well, it's not that he had thought of a name.

"Roda? Senpai, isn't that more to a boy's name? Maybe something more girlish..." he put his cup down. Stein started thinking of a nice name. "How about Maka? It's better than Roda, maybe."

Spirit shook his head. "Whoa! We are not naming our child with a name suggested by you!"

"That hurt, senpai."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please? Or any suggestions? Comments? Thanks!**


End file.
